U.S. Patent Publication No. 2009/0236017 is directed to a method of rapidly heating and shaping a metallic glass using a rapid discharge of electrical current. A quantum of electrical energy is discharged with near uniformity through a metallic glass feedstock having a substantially uniform cross-section. The sample is rapidly heated substantially uniformly to a processing temperature between the glass transition temperature of the amorphous phase and the equilibrium melting temperature of the alloy. Either simultaneously or subsequently, the sample is shaped and cooled to form an amorphous article. U.S. Patent Publication No. 2012/0103478 is directed to a metallic glass article having a high aspect ratio that is fabricated by this rapid capacitive discharge forming (RCDF) method.
Both U.S. Patent Publication No. 2009/0236017 and U.S. Patent Publication No. 20120103478 are incorporated herein by reference in their entirety. While both publications disclose a wide-range of materials that may be used with the described methods, neither publication discloses specific ranges of properties of metallic glass alloys for the RCDF method such that the alloys are capable of being shaped into high aspect ratio metallic glass articles.